A Sisterly Discussion
by Ben10Man
Summary: Takes place immediately after Twin Stars Unite. After realizing that Zarya is her true twin sister, Arkayna decides to have a little heart-to-heart with her sister about how much has changed between the two of them and what the future holds in store for them.


It was the night after the Spectral Dragon was released. Everyone had turned in for the night to try to get some sleep before Necrafa showed up to destroy them all. They figured to come up with a plan, they needed to rest to get some sleep.

At the Mysticon's Secret Stronghold, Zarya groaned in her bed as she woke up with a stir as she got up and stretched as she looked at the clock on her wall as she saw it was 2 in the morning (or whatever it's called in Gemina) as Choko stirred awake too and got up onto her shoulder as she pet the foz behind the ears as she went to the kitchen of the Stronghold as she sighed.

"I still can't believe it. Proxima isn't Arkayna's twin sister. I am," Zarya said to herself with a groan as she walked away. "I don't believe it. If I'm the Princess' sister, that means that... I'm a princess. I've spent pretty much my entire life pretty much going against the lifestyle of the Royal Family of Gemina and now I find out that I'm actually a member of it."

She sighed as she went to the fridge, poured out some juice into a cup and started drinking it, when something surprised her.

"Can't sleep?" came a voice from the couch as she looked to see her twin behind her in her night gown as she sighed to her and shook her head. "Me neither."

"Hey," Zarya said as she approached her twin.

"Let's talk," Arkayna stated plainly as she motioned Zarya to come sit next to her as she sighed.

"So... when we first met, all I really cared about was helping the kids on the street. I didn't really care about the Royal Family when we first became Mysticons. I only worked with you and Em because, as Malvaron said, the Mysticons had to work together, no matter what. I was only really pursuing my own ambitions for saving the Realm and reversing the curse on Queen Goodfey..." she then stopped and shook her head, still getting used to the change. "...I mean... Mom... was just a means to an end."

"But now that you know she's your mother too?" Arkayna said.

"I'm seeing it in a completely different light. I'm not the same orphaned girl I was back then."

Arkayna gave a sigh as she smiled at her. "Ditto for me. When we first met, you and Piper were the last people I would ever trust to help us against the Spectral Hand. But as we spent more time together as a team and Mysticons, I grew up to you slowly. We were completely different but there was just so much we had in common. For some reason, I felt like we had some ind of connection as if we already knew each other and didn't even know it. It felt like I knew we were sisters all along but we just didn't know it until now."

The twins then hugged as she smiled at each other.

"There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you or Piper or Em," Arkayna told her sister as she put a hand on her shoulder. "The Mysticons aren't just a team. We're a family."

"Me too. In a way, I'm kind of glad that we're sisters, despite how different we are," Zarya said. "I'll do anything within my power to reverse the curse on Mom and Darius."

Arkayna smiled at her then she turned on a light and led her to the bookshelf.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Since you're my twin, that makes you a princess, like me. I am going to train you to be as prim and proper a princess as me," Arkayna said as she twirled on her foot and curtseyed before her sister. "You're going to be nothing like that monster Gawayne as a royal. I think that you're going to be a great princess when I get through with you."

Zarya gulped as she stepped back a bit. "Let's not get too carried away. When the day for my coronation comes, couldn't I just be myself?"

"Of course, Zarya. You just need a little trimming. And a nice dress doesn't hurt that much either," Arkayna giggled as Zarya smiled.

"Yes, mother," they both laughed at that as they laughed and spotted the statues of their mother and stepfather in the corner as Zarya sighed. "I just can't believe it. I finally realize that I really do have a family after all and it turns out that they've been turned to bone."

"Don't forget the fact that you have the most annoying stepbrother imaginable," Arkayna said as Arkayna groaned.

"Argh! I totally forgot about that!" Zarya said as she face-palmed and flopped back down on the couch as Arkayna giggled at that.

"On the bright side, I won't be the only one have to take his kind of abuse anymore," Arkayna laughed as Zarya sighed.

 _"Sis!"_ Zarya whined as Arkyana laughed at that.

"I'm kidding Zarya. I'm sure you're going to give him the what-for when he tries to do to you what he did to me."

"You're darn right I am," Zarya groaned.

"And remember. Now that we know we're sisters, there isn't anything that's going to happen to me that you're not going to know about. In fact, you're the first one I'm going to tell it too."

"Before Em?" Zarya asked, a bit shocked.

"Before Em," Arkayna smiled at her gratefully. "And I expect you to do the same. Whenever something major happens to you, I want to be the first to now about it. Even before Piper."

"You've let me keep tons of secrets from you before," Zarya said.

"That was before I knew we were sisters," Arkayna said as the two of them sighed.

"Okay," she then looked to the bone statue that was Queen Goodfey. "But when Nova Terron gives Mom her memories back, I want to know which one of us was born first so we know who gets dominance."

"Count on it," Arkayna smiled at her as they both laughed at each other before Arkayna looked at the clock. "Well, we've still got about three more hours until we have to stop Necrafa from using the Spectral Dragon to kill us all. How about I give you a few royal lessons right off the bat?" Arkayna asked.

"Fine," Zarya said. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Good," Arkayna said as she held out her hands to Zarya. "Your first lesson is learning to dance. Take my hands."

Zarya shrugged and complied as she took her sister's hands.

"Follow me. One, two, one two. Forward, back, forward, back," Arkayna said as she stepped as Arkayna followed her in motion as she looked at her feet and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm dancing!"

"Was that so hard?" Arkayna asked as the two continued to dance with each other for a few more minutes before Arkayna continued to give Zarya some lessons until the others arrived in the room the next morning.


End file.
